Our Revolution
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: Brooke, Haley, and Peyton need to get out of their CA town. They head to Tree Hill for the summer, where they meet Lucas, Nathan, and Jake. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton.
1. Starting New and Sticking Together

**AN: Okay, so I'm starting this fic because I have total writers block on my others. This story is AU, so here are the things that have changed: **

**Lucas and Nathan are twins, but are totally fraternal. Karen is both of their mother, and Dan and Karen were married, but are now divorced. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke live in a little suburb in California, and have been best friends since birth. Jake, Nathan, and Lucas are best friends, and always have been. **

It was the summer before junior year in high school that everything changed. We were small town girls from California looking to escape our pasts, our families, and our memories and struggling to hold onto each other. They were small town boys from North Carolina, and the six of us were going to turn each other's worlds upside down.

My best friends were Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Peyton was a moody, tortured artist type with short, curly blonde hair and a dad who was never around, plus a dead mother. Brooke was a long haired brunette vixen with a devious smile and sparking green eyes. In our freshmen year, and half of sophmore, she had been a hard-partying, cold hearted bitch, but she had had her reasons. We stuck by her through that bad phase and we were helping her get back to good old Brooke Davis. And me? I'm Haley James, the girl with long blonde hair and the brains. The three of us had been best friends since we were born; our crazy ass moms had been best friends in high school.

In a moment of reckless abandon, we decided on something crazy, something spontaneous, to define our summer. With Brooke's parents off in Spain, Peyton's dad in the middle of the ocean somewhere around Japan, and my parents traveling the country in an RV, we had no parents to drag us back home. We jumped into Peyton's red convertible, with suitcases full of clothes, a guitar for me, a canvas bag of art supplies for Peyton, and a two notebooks, one for her designs, and another for her thoughts, for Brooke, and began to trek across the country, to a place where we had spent a summer when we were in the third grade.

It was Tree Hill, North Carolina, and Brooke's family owned a huge house there. In just an hour, we had made the decision to go there, to get away from everything we knew, and to start a fresh summer.

I worked out the travel schedule, Peyton supplied the perfect mix of music for all three of our personalities, and Brooke packed all of our clothes. According to my itinerary, if we drove non-stop and stopped every hour for twenty minutes, we would get there in four days. Brooke suggested taking her dad's private jet, but we decided against it, wanting to feel the wind in our hair and see the road stretching before us.

The three days of travel sped by in no time at all. Brooke was driving the last leg of the trip, and she pulled into a long driveway of a huge house with a big red door. Brooke grinned.

"This feels more like home then anywhere else," she smiled.

"You're the girl behind the red door," Peyton laughed, jumping out of the car. "Let's do this then!"

Brooke stopped with the key in the door and our bags around our feet. She held her hand into the middle of our little circle.

"To a great summer and a great friendship," she said.

"To starting new and sticking together," Peyton added, putting her hand over Brooke's. I put mine on Peyton's.

"To creating new memories and forgetting old ones," I said. Brooke put her other hand over mine with a smirk.

"To finding a summer love."

"To finding a boy that's different."

"To finding ourselves..." I said, and quickly added, "And the perfect guy."

We all laughed and threw our arms up, shouting and giggling happily as we stumbled into Brooke's house. She led the way up the stairs to the main hallway. She immediately told us which rooms we should go in. Her room was eggplant purple with gold and burnt orange accents. Mine was a mix of blues and jades, and Peyton's was burgandy and black.

"My mom let me decorate when I was thirteen," Brooke shrugged in explanation. "I drew the inspiration for the rooms from you two. My mom hates this place, so she let me."

I gasped. "How could she hate this place? It's gorgeous!" I ran to the window and looked out at the town that seemed to glitter in the morning summer sun.

"What do you say we get dressed and cleaned up, then hit the town? There's this really great cafe down the road."

Peyton and I nodded, and we all got showered and ready to go. Brooke drove, since she was the only one who really knew this town, but when she grabbed a set of keyes off of a hook, she led us to the garage.

"We're taking my car," she explained, opening the garage. There were four cars in the space, and Peyton and I raised our eyebrows.

"Woah, there, Tigger," I said. "Rich much?"

She stuck her tongue out and climbed into the driver's seat of a light blue convertible Bug, while Peyton took the front seat and I hopped into the back. In a couple of minutes, we pulled up to a little restaraunt that read "Karen's Cafe".

Brooke led the way, like she always did, and immediately stopped, staring at a table full of guys. They were all dressed in basketball stuff.

"Summer training sucks," a dark haired boy complained. He had piercing blue eyes and some of the best arms I had never seen.

"C'mon, Nate, it's not that bad," said a brown haired cutie. Peyton's eyes were glued to him and I smirked at Brooke.

"You guys wanna hit up the Rivercourt?" a blonde haired, blue eyed guy said. He caught Brooke's attention slightly, but she shook herself and walked to the counter.

A woman with curly, short black hair took our order. "Are you new here? I don't usually see many different people around here. It's a small place."

"Yeah," I said. "We're here for the summer."

"I'm Karen," she introduced, shaking our hands.

"Brooke Davis, and that's Peyton Sawyer and Haley James. My parents own a house out here, so we decided to take a road trip."

"Davis? I went to school with your father!" Karen said. Brooke's smile faltered for a moment, and she closed her eyes before replacing her grin.

"Really? What a small world!"

"Like I said, it's a small town," Karen said. "Let met introduce you to my sons. Lucas! Nathan! Come here!"

The blonde and the black haired guy from earlier loped over to where they were sitting. "Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"These girls are here for the summer. Maybe you could show them around a little bit."

"Sure," Nathan said, grinning cockily. I suddenly didn't like him that much.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke took control, "And these are my friends Haley James and Peyton Sawyer."

"YES!" I suddenly shouted triumphantly. They all looked at me, confused. "You actually introduced me before Peyt."

"Congrats, Tutor Girl," Brooke said cheekily. She turned back to the boys. "Don't mind her, she's a little...special."

"Hey!" I protested, slapping her lightly. Lucas was looking at Brooke in an annoyed manner, and I blinked, slightly surprised. Peyton raised her eyebrows, looking between me and Nathan and then Lucas and Brooke. The brunette, who was sitting with the brothers, approached carrying...a baby?!

"Hi, I'm Jake," he introduced, "And this is Jenny."

Peyton cooed at the baby while Brooke and I burst into laughter.

"P. Sawyer! You have a heart!" Brooke said incredulously. Peyton growled at her jokingly and we all laughed again. The boys looked uncomfortable.

"Anyway," I said awkwardly. "Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"We hang out at the Rivercourt for the most part," Lucas shrugged.

"Oh, and our mom owns an underage club called Tric. It's really fun."

"Oh, yeah, it's a total blast," Jake said. "We were heading over there tomorrow night. You should join us."

"A club? Count me in!" Brooke said, bouncing up and down. Peyton looked wary and I shook my head.

"I think I'll pass," Peyton said. "I don't want to listen to crappy pop music and babysit good old B. Davis."

"They actually hire some really kickass rock bands," Jake said, bouncing the little girl on his hip.

"Well, then count me in," Peyton smiled.

"How about you?" Nathan asked me. I bit my lip, and Brooke spoke.

"She's in."

Wait...what?

**Author's Note: Okay, so it was kind of a bad and kind of short chapter, but it's just to kick the story off. Next chapter will be Tric, and there will be some Brooke/Lucas fighting (they're not gonna like each other at first). There'll also be some sweet Haley/Nathan fluff kinda stuff and some Jake/Peyton bonding. **


	2. Are You Happy Now?

_Thank God you did it,_

_Yeah, it's done,_

_It's over but it was fun,_

_When I look back and reminicse._

_I'll remember this,_

_That you were too late every time,_

_Your words never did rhyme,_

_The glass was always half empty,_

_Cause you never did love me. _

_"Are You Happy Now?" by Renee Cassar_

I was darting around my room, searching for things to wear. Haley and Peyton were both sitting on my bed. I had made them sit there for almost an hour already while I picked clothes for all of us. Finally, I was positive I'd found the right outfits, so I threw the clothes at my best friends as I wriggled into my own. My outfit was a pair of skin-tight dark jeans with a pair of tall black leather boots and a red, sequined V-neck tank top. I curled my hair and applied my makeup, putting some red lipstick on and pinning one side of my hair with a black clip.

Haley entered my room, looking slightly self concious. She wore an emerald green halter dress that was pretty short and a pair of green pumps. Her hair was in long, thick waves, and she wore natural makeup. I smiled at her.

"Ah! Tutor Girl, you look HOT!" I shrieked. She blushed but smiled.

Peyton entered last, in a pair of black silk shorts, black ballet flats, a white tank top, and a black, cropped and tight tuxedo vest. Her hair was straight, which was unusual, and she had her usual dark eye makeup on. Haley and I grinned at her.

"Rocker girl chic," Haley smiled. "I love it."

"Why thank you," Peyton said. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand."

I looked at her oddly before laughing with Haley as the three of us left the huge house. We decided to take my car and leave the top up, so that our hair wasn't completely destroyed. Nathan had given us directions the day before, at the Rivercourt. We had ended up getting in Jake's car with the guys and going to the basketball court. We met a few other guys, Skillz, Mouth, and Junk. They were all really cool, and we got along well with them. The only person that I couldn't seem to get along with was Lucas Scott, the blonde, brooding, totally frustrating but totally hot Scott twin.

"_So, what grade are you guys in?" Brooke asked, attempting to make conversation. _

"_We're gonna be juniors at Tree Hill High," Jake answered, looking in his mirror to check on his daughter. She was strapped into the seat next to Peyton, who was cooing at the little baby. He smiled crookedly and Peyton looked up, feeling eyes on her, her cheeks coloring lightly. _

_  
"We're gonna be juniors, too," Haley said, trying to save Peyton more embarrassment. _

"_What brought you three out here anyway?" Nathan asked. The girls exchanged looks before all blurting out random answers. _

"_Erm...you know...I heard they had...um...a good library," Haley stuttered out. _

_  
"Music scene," Peyton exclaimed. "I heard there was a good one. You know, on the internet and stuff." _

_Brooke looked around the car awkwardly as Lucas and Nathan looked to her with raised eyebrows. She looked at the orange ball rolling by her feet. "BASKETBALL!" _

"_You play basketball?" Lucas said incredulously. Brooke, deciding to go along with her lie, nodded. He burst out laughing. _

"_What?" she said, offended. _

"_Just...you...playing...basketball," Lucas gasped out through his laughter. "I mean...you're just...such a spoiled...brat!" _

_Brooke's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms. "Don't even claim to know me! You've known me for all of about what, an hour? Maybe less?" _

_Lucas stopped laughing and cocked an eyebrow. "I know your type. You're just a trust fund girl who gets everything handed to her on a platter and who has slept with everyone in school." _

_Brooke swallowed hard, suppressing all emotion. "SHUT UP!" Haley suddenly yelled at him. "Just...stop okay? I thought this was gonna be cool, making new friends. Maybe you should just...pull over, Jake. We can walk back to our car." _

"_No!" Nathan said, elbowing his brother. "Lucas is just being stupid. Please, stay." _

_Peyton and Haley looked to Brooke, who reluctantly nodded. She could tell that her friends wanted to stay so badly. Anything for friends, right? _

When we pulled up in front of the club, Jake, Lucas, and Nathan were waiting for them, a redhead girl throwing herself at Nathan, who looked annoyed. Haley glared for a moment before shaking it off. I smiled at her encouragingly, and she blushed red.

"C'mon, girls," I said with a wink. "Let's get us some man-candy!" Peyton rolled her eyes affectonately while Haley's eyes instinctively went to Nathan. Peyton and I smirked to each other, wordlessly agreeing to do something about Haley's crush on Nathan.

"Hey ladies," Nathan greeted smoothly. Within knowing him for a little more than a day, I had deduced that he was basically the female version of me, or who I used to be, more correctly. I was really trying hard to fix myself.

"Hey Nathan," we said at the same time, allowing the boys to lead the way into the club. Nathan immediately dragged Haley onto the dance floor, while Jake nervously asked Peyton to dance. Lucas and I stood there awkwardly. He turned a faint shade of red as he looked at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" I smirked. He scoffed, rather rudely in my opinion.

"You wish." A group of about five guys came up to me, all hitting me with their cheesiest pick up lines. I rolled my eyes at first but saw how ticked off Lucas suddenly looked, and so I batted my eyelashes and accepted the cutest one's invitation to the dance floor. He looked older, and slightly seedy, but I didn't care as I flounced off with a triumphant look to Lucas. He just continued to brood at the bar. I mean, really, did he ever _smile? _

While I grinded up against the semi-cute boy, another one went to go get me a drink. I could see Haley and Nathan dancing pretty close together. Jake and Peyton were leaving the dance floor to go sit in one of the booths. I winked suggestively at Peyton, who narrowed her eyes jokingly at me. I learned that the guy I was dancing with was named Trent, and that his friend who was fetching me a drink was Derk. Yeah, I'm not even kidding. Derk.

The guy brought my drink to me and the three of us went over to a booth. I was thristy after dancing so intensely, so I chugged the soda in record time. Both guys looked pretty satisfied with themselves, but I didn't think anything of it. I could feel Lucas's eyes on me, but I suddenly didn't really care.

After that, time was sort of a blur. I remember flirting up a storm with Trent and Derk, trying to make Lucas angry, and I remember Haley looking at me strangely and asking if I was okay. I remember Peyton suggesting that they take me home, and I remember Trent and Derk offering to do it, as not to spoil their night. I found myself agreeing dizzily and leaving the club with the two guys who were looking more attractive by the minute.

When I got them to my house, they asked to come in, and I agreed, not thinking much of it in my weird state. I went upstairs, for some weird reason expecting them to just hang out downstairs. I stumbled into my room and was really, really surprised when Trent snapped the door shut behind him and Derk pulled out a video camera. I just giggled slightly and sat down on my bed, feeling nauseated. In an instant, Trent was on top of me, kissing me hard while Derk laughed oddly behind the camera. Voices and sights were distorted, I was confused, I didn't want this. I didn't like this guy; I only used him to piss off Lucas.

Soon, he was yanking at my clothes. I then began to struggle, to scream, to fight back. My top was torn off of me, a loud ripping sound notifying me of this event. He began to unbutton my pants and yank them off. There was a loud pounding at the door, and he automatically placed all of his weight on top of me after pulling his shirt off hastily. He attached his lips to mine. I couldn't move and I couldn't scream. I could hear Lucas's vocie at first, before he picked the lock on the door. Derk hid behind it, letting the camera remain on its stand. I heard him exclaim in disgust and call me a slut before storming out the door. I felt tears burn my cheeks. Trent didn't get off of me until I heard Lucas's truck roar down the street.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Get off of me!" My words were slurred, they weren't making a lot of sense.

"Shut up, you stupid whore," Trent laughed, backhanding me. I waited for a sting to come, but it didn't. My body was numb, and I felt nothing. I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face, my body limp and unable to continue to fight.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Peyton and Jake sat in their little booth, talking about everything and anything. Peyton spun her plastic cup in her hands nervously before blurting out the question that had been on her mind all night.

"What's the story, behind Jenny? Who's her mom? Why aren't you together?"

Jake sighed tiredly, and for a moment, Peyton thought he was angry until he offered her a weak smile. "Her mom's name is Nikki. She's a bartender, who's way older than us. It was a one night stand gone wrong. She abandoned her at birth, and I've had her ever since. I'm terrfied she'll try to get custody of Jenny; that little girl is my life."

Peyton put her hand over his. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Jake shook his head. "I regret it being Nikki, but I don't regret Jenny. I just wish her mother was someone better...someone like you." He said the last part quietly, almost inaudibly. Peyton smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad I came tonight, Jake."

"Me too, Peyt. Me too."

Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley were leaving the dance floor, looking out of breath. Haley yawned. "Man, I am so tired."

"You want me to take you home?" Nathan offered. Haley looked over at Peyton and Jake, and immediately noticed their clasped hands. Not wanting to destroy the moment, she accepted his offer and climbed into the front seat of his car. They talked about life, and their dreams, and their fears. Suddenly, Haley wasn't so tired anymore.

"You know, I don't really want to go home yet," Haley said. "Who knows what Brooke is doing with that guy from Tric, and I'm not so tired anymore."

"Wanna go to the Rivercourt?" Nathan offered. She nodded and he turned the car toward his favorite place. Nathan parked the car and grabbed a basketball out of the backseat. "How about a game of one on one?" he challenged.

"I'm warning you, I'm a tutor," she said. "You're going to wipe the court with me."

"I'll go easy on you," he winked. She raised her eyebrows and snatched the ball out of his hands.

"You're on," she said before dribbling off toward the court clumsily. He chased after her, and a game commenced. For the first fifteen minutes, Haley played horribly, but suddenly, she began sinking shots left and right. In twenty more minutes, Nathan was getting soundly beaten. He grabbed her around the waist as she ran by him.

"Haley James, you hustled me!"

She giggled as he spun her around. "You just got owned by a girl!"

He began to tickle her before stealing the ball and bringing his A-game. In forty five more minutes, Nathan had made a comeback and Haley admitted defeat in exhaustion, collapsing into the front seat of his car. Haley gave him directions to Brooke's house, and he pulled up out front of the door. Neither of them made a move to get out and Nathan turned to Haley with a smile.

"You know, Haley James," he said. "You're something else."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Definitely in a good way, he said, grasping her hand loosely with his own. She blushed and looked down.

"Can I call you sometime?" he asked. Haley nodded and programmed her number into his phone, also entering Brooke and Peyton's. He did the same to hers, typing in his plus Lucas and Jake's.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Haley mumbled. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"So did I, and thanks for letting me hang out with you." Haley awkwardly opened the car door, but Nathan pulled her back. He kissed her gently and slowly, but she pulled back her eyes wide.

"Nathan, I...I can't. I hardly know you, and...it's not supposed to be like this. I'm sorry," she said, dashing out of the car and up the steps to Brooke's house. Haley closed the front door and slid down it, putting her face in her hands. She was suddenly interrupted by two guys pushing her out of the way and dashing out the door, haphazzardly pulling their clothes on. Haley made her way shakily up the stairs, passing Brooke's door. She wanted to go in and tell her all about her night and how upset she was, but when she saw the door closed and the lights off, she figured Brooke was sleeping off her rendevous. She continued down the hall to her room where she collapsed on her bed and dissolved into tears.

As Haley broke down, Peyton was pulling up to the house with Jake. Peyton thanked him for the ride and was halfway out the door when he said her name. She turned, her mane of platinum curls bobbing around her face.

"Do you maybe want to meet me at the park tomorrow morning at eleven? I mean, Jenny will be there, but she loves you and you seem like you like her..."

"Jake," Peyton laughed, cutting him off. "I'd love to."

"Great," Jake said, relieved. "See you then."

"See you."

Peyton walked in the unlocked door and did a little happy dance behind the door, letting herself be giddy and girly for once. She dashed up the stairs, but saw all the lights off. Dissappointed that she couldn't spill to her friends, she went to bed, a smile on her face.

**AN: Wow. That turned out way different then I expected it to. I have a plan for Brucas, and Naley is gonna stew for a while before properly getting together. Jake and Peyton will probably come together the easiest, but definitely not without some complications. **

**I hopw you liked it! Please review! The next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. Wonder

_Caught in a trap,_

_Of what were taught to believe,_

_When night overcomes day,  
Life's so hard to perceive,_

_And the clock keeps on ticking, _

_Through night's shattered skies,_

_Where the star's are all broken,_

_And so are the ties,_

_And the one thing remaining is you,_

_When I'm broken and bleeding,_

_You pull me right through._

_"Wonder", by Megan McCauley_

Haley woke early the next morning after a fitful sleep. She sleepily rolled out of her bed and took a look in the mirror. Her makeup from the night before was smudged under her eyes, her hair was thrown back loosely, and her blue pajamas were rumpled from all of her tossing and turning. Figuring that Brooke would be up, she trudged into the room across from hers, not bothering to knock. She gasped, reeling back and putting a hand over her mouth. Her foot hit something, and she looked from Brooke's limp, naked, and bruised body to a tape on the ground. She gulped, setting the tape on the top of the TV as she screamed for me, snapping out of her terrified daze.

Brooke awoke, holding her head. Her cheek, her wrists, and her arms were bruised, as well as her shins and ankles. I jogged in, my hair a huge mess of wild curls and my gray sweats hanging off of my skinny build. "Brooke!" I shouted, rushing to my friend. Brooke began to sob, clutching her sheets to her body. Haley leapt up and grabbed Brooke's favorite dark red terry cloth sweatsuit, along with a white tank, bra and underwear, and handed them to her friend, turning away politely, me doing the same. Brooke managed to get the underwear, bra, and tank top on but not the pants and jacket. I helped the jacket onto her friend while Haley busied herself with pulling the pants on her. We each took a side and hugged our friend.

"What happened, Tigger?" Haley asked when Brooke's cries subsided. Brooke gulped for air as she answered.

"Those guys...Trent and Derk...they...I think they laced my drink...and they...they raped me!" Brooke wailed. Haley immediately pulled her friend to her while I locked my eyes on the tape. I got up and put it downstairs with the other videos, praying it wasn't what I thought it was. I opted for disguising it so that Brooke wouldn't realize what had happened.

I looked at the clock and found that it was eleven thirty, and Jake would probably think I stood him up. I paced for a moment before jogging back upstairs.

"Hales, I was supposed to go out with Jake half an hour ago. Do you think I could run over to the park really quick? I promise it'll only take five minutes..."

I felt selfish, and I could tell by her expression that Haley thought so, too. However, Haley nodded. "I've got it under control." I thanked her and dashed out to my convertible, not bothering to change.

I sped to the park, finding Jake morosely pushing Jenny in the baby swing.

"Jake!" I called, and he turned. He glared at me before taking in my appearance. "I'm so sorry. I can't stay long, because Brooke's in trouble, but I wanted you to know I wasn't trying to stand you up, I promise."

"Wait! Peyton!" he called after me as I turned to run back to my car, which was still running. I turned, looking anxious.

"What's wrong with Brooke?"

I shook my head. "It's complicated!" I called as I turned and ran back to my car. Jake immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Nathan and Lucas. He sensed that help would be needed.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Haley sat warily by Brooke's side as she finally fell back asleep. She gently stroked her brown hair, biting her lip as a couple of tears fell down her face. She had been so caught up in herself last night that she hadn't noticed Brooke's attackers sprinting out of the house. She hadn't stopped to think it was out of the ordinary, and she mentally slapped herself for it now.

She couldn't help but be mad at Peyton. How could she run out to meet Jake at a time like this? So what if Jake thought she stood him up? Brooke needed her! Brooke should be more important then a guy she just met, not the other way around. As Haley watched Brooke sleep, looking much like a broken porcelain doll, her anger with Peyton grew, but she suppressed it. That was how Haley worked; she would avoid conflict at all costs, even if it meant keeping her mouth shut when she wanted nothing more then to scream and shout.

Her phone vibrated loudly from the next room over. She got it as fast as she could and returned to her place at Brooke's side. She opened her silver phone to read a text message.

**To: Haley**

**From: Nathan**

**Hey Haley. Jake just called and said Brooke is in trouble. Is she ok? Call me if u need me! **

**To: Nathan**

**From: Haley**

**For now we're all ok. Wood it b a hassle to mayb l8r bring sum food 2 Brooke's place? We're not gonna b able to get out of here 2day, and we have no food. **

**To: Haley**

**From: Nathan**

**  
Sure. We'll bring it ovr around 12:30, ok?**

**To: Nathan**

**From: Haley**

**Sounds gr8. Thnks! Ttyl. **

**To: Haley**

**From: Nathan**

**Anything 4 u. Ttyl. **

Haley snapped her phone shut and lay beside Brooke on the huge king sized bed, closing her eyes. She was so worried. They had only been here for two days, and it was already turning out to be hell. Maybe coming to Tree Hill was a bad idea. Only time would tell.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hey Luke," Nathan called to his brother, opening the door without bothering to knock. "Get up. We're going to get the girls some food. They need a little help."

Lucas grumbled, rolling out of bed lazily. Nathan watched, amused, and threw a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt at his twin. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Nathan said firmly. "Get dressed and let's go."

Lucas mumbled and yanked the shirt over his head, scrambling into the jeans and shoving some tennis shoes onto his feet. "Let's go then." Lucas yawned as they made their way to Nathan's black SUV.

"Should we go to mom's and get some stuff? Or bring them like groceries?" Nathan wondered.

"Mom's," Lucas said automatically. Nathan chuckled at his tired brother and turned up the radio.

"You were up late last night?"

"Yeah," Lucas yawned again. "I couldn't sleep. I just had this feeling. I mean, I was pretty disgusted, cause I walked in on that Brooke girl sleeping with some guy from the club."

Nathan looked to Lucas. "That's why we're getting them food. Apparently Brooke is in a lot of trouble."

"Ha!" Lucas exclaimed. "Maybe she's pregnant or got an STD or something."

Nathan laughed half-heartedly as they got out of the car and ordered the food, before driving back to Brooke's. They knocked and Haley answered the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a plain blue tank top. Her hair was in a massive bun on top of her head and she smiled weakly. "Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem, Hales," Nathan said, setting the food on the counter. "BROOKE! PEYTON! WE BROUGHT FOOD!" he shouted up the stairs.

Two minutes of silence followed as Haley unpacked the take-out, before Peyton appeared, dragging a worn down, messy looking Brooke down with her. Lucas looked disgusted with her, and Brooke's cheeks turned pink as she lowered her eyes, looking ashamed. Haley fixed Lucas with her fiercest stare, while Nathan looked between everyone curiously.

"Have fun last night, Brooke?" Lucas mocked. Brooked swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored him. He decided to keep going. "Oh come on, I saw you screwing that asshole from Tric. Wasn't he any good?" he continued. Brooke began to pour herself a glass of water, closing her eyes. "Or was he just not enough for you? You've definitely had better, haven't you Brooke?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brooke shouted, throwing the glass at his head. He ducked as it crashed into the wall over his head. He swallowed. "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, SCOTT, SO IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD STOP BEFORE YOU MAKE YOURSELF SOUND EVEN MORE LIKE THE IDIOT THAT YOU ARE!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lucas said, walking toward her. "You could have knocked me out!" he shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. She took in a sharp breath, partially from the flashbacks he was inducing and partially from the tingles that were spreading over her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, crouching to the ground and backing into the corner of the cabinets. "GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT!"

"Move!" Peyton snapped, pushing him out of the way, as Nathan looked on, terrified. Lucas fell back in shock, exchanging a wide eyed look with his twin.

Haley and Peyton calmed Brooke down, as she looked nervously around before dashing back up the stairs. Nathan turned to them. "What happened to her?"

"It's complicated," Peyton said, mimicking her words from earlier. "Look, maybe you should go."

"I'll text you later, okay?" Haley said to a worried looking Nathan. He nodded and lead the way out the door. As they left, Lucas looked down at his hands. Haley grabbed him before he went out the door.

"Look, Lucas," she growled. "You better cut Brooke some slack or stay the hell away from her. You have no idea who she is, where she's been, and what she's seen. You have no clue what happened last night and you have no idea how wrong you are about her."

"I'm sorry," Lucas choked. Haley nodded, letting him go.

"Just...lay off, all right?"

He nodded and walked silently out of the red door. These girls were certainly different. He wasn't sure what to think about any of them.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke sat on her bed, rocking back and forth, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Suddenly, this room didn't feel safe, and this house didn't feel like home. She walked into the hall and bumped into Peyton, who was obviously coming to check on her.

"Can we all stay in the master together?" Brooke asked meekly. Peyton nodded.

"Of course, B. Davis."

"Thanks, P. Sawyer."

"What's going on?" Haley asked, bouncing into the hallway.

"We're all staying in the master bedroom together."

"Sounds fun. It'll be like a slumber party!" Haley exclaimed.

"Who's Tigger now?" Brooke said, managing the smallest of smiles. Haley and Peyton took this as a good sign and laughed with relief. As far as they could tell, Brooke was not going to let this hold her down for long.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"How about we call Nathan, Jake, and...Lucas, and have them over to watch a movie," Haley suggested brightly two days later. Brooke hesitated for a moment at Lucas's name before agreeing with a shaky smile.

"It sounds fun. Maybe it'll help take my mind off of things."

Haley and Peyton grinned at each other behind Brooke's back and high fived silently. When the boys arrived at seven o'clock that Friday night, all three girls were dressed in comfy but cute clothes. Brooke wore a cotton aqua Juicy track suit, while Peyton wore a black velour sweatsuit. Haley had on a jade green sweatshirt and a pair of green and blue plaid flannel PJ bottoms. She watched happily as Brooke eagerly looked through the video tapes, the house lacking a DVD player.

"Ooh!" Brooke said happily, holding up a blank tape. "Maybe it's a home video!"

**AN: Slight cliffie! I think we all know what that tape is, though. Review, please! I'll continue whether or not I get reviews, but I'd like some feedback. Next chapter out soon! This story is just writing itself! And I know it seems a little too drama filled, but let's face it, so is the show! **


End file.
